


Doki Doki Literature Club! Genderbend

by BananaMoe21



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMoe21/pseuds/BananaMoe21
Summary: Sup, Makoto here!Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something awesome out of the things I love. Now that you're here, you can help me make that dream come true in this awesome story!Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my awesome and unique club members:Satoshi, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most;Nagasaki, the decievingly cute guy who packs an assertive punch;Yukki, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books;...And, of course, Makoto, the leader of the club! That's me!I'm super hyped for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart-- will you promise to spend the most time with me?





	Doki Doki Literature Club! Genderbend

**Author's Note:**

> Characters (Genderbended ones) belongs to me but DDLC belongs to Dan Salvato.

C̷̨̰͔̪̟̰̖͓̫̣̬͚̞̦̝̣͉̩̠̰͍̫̽̇̈͂̒̉́͒̚͜ą̸̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̲͇̦͙̠̜̱͕͙̯̙̗̫̦̯͙̙̫̪͔̲̱̹͖̭̯̖͈̥͕͇̞͔̻̳̫̬̯̞͇̤̜̺̺̪̖͙̤̹̲̜̱̹̭͔̳͍̜͈̘̖̣̬̫͉͎̯̠̲̤̘̱̲̳͇͍̣̺̱̹̤͉̦͚͎͈͖͖͖͇͉̫͍͔͔̣̼̬̿́̂̏̀̋͂̑́͒̄͑͊̏̍͐̂̏͑̈́͑͛̆͛̈̉̉̀̔̆̇̈́̓̌͛̃̇̏̊͋̓̈́̓̌͒̈́̽́̄͌̄̉̓̇̅̓̾͆̓͂̓̈̐̈́̓̇͑̅̅̽̂̈́̓́̇̈́͌̈́͗̏̿͛̑̏̓̄̇͊̈́̋̔̍̐̊̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅn̷̡̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̰̘̲̳̖̞̙̮̭͕͇̩̖̘̙͙͈̺̮̠̗͕̱̱̰͕͉̖̩̼̝̣̺̞̫̰͓̣̫̝͍͉̻͇̖͇̪͔͚̻͈̯̰͉̪͇̝̝̫̘̞̅̌̄̽͛̒̍͛͗̓̇̊̆͆̏̈́̉̒̀̓́̑̔̔̆̏̂̌́̍̊͋̃̂͐̿̔͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̢̡̧̢̜͙͖̠̺͔͓͓͔̳̹̲̥̭̗̮͖̦͔͉̠̥͔̺͕̼̝͎̺͈͖̙̠̦̲̮̮̮͔͈̞̺͕̭͖͇̥̲̤̟̥̭̳̖̳͍͖̩͖͉͓̟̮̓̓̓̂͊̅̅̃͗͌͛̉͒͐͋̈́̆̏̃͛̒̊̏̎̑̐̒͐̂̽͗̉͆̒͛̓̌̓͆̈́̂͑͂̍̿̎͒̎̔̒̎͂͋̎̈̑͊́͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝y̷̢̨̨̛̗̝̗̦̮͈̳̻͍̬̲̮͕̯̻̝̖̜̺̬͍͔̑͆̓̃̃̌͒͌͒̋͋͛́͆͋͊͂̅̒̋̇̅͒͒͑͒͊̓͂͗͛̀̓̃̐̓͗̆͗͂͒͑̀̉̎̉̀́̄͗̑͊̍̌̍̿̈́͊̌̿̊͋̊͛̂͊̀̊̓͒͒̏͆̇̒̿͂̏̅͑̑̈̓̄̄̇̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͝ǫ̶̨̧̧̝͙̣̘̞̯͇͚̫̤͇̬̭̜̠̠̻͈̙̖̠̥̘̹̲̤̘̘͚̪̖̺̻̻̬̙͖̠̮̣͎̯̻̻̣̟̲̟̟̮͙̘͍͓̖̦̞͔̼̣̮͉̜͖̣̮̫͎̍̐̌͗̑̿̄̏̎̂̋̂̇͛͗͆̅̑͒͆̌̈̒̏͐̈́͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅử̵̢̢̧̨̡̛̬̗̖̖̤̗̭̳̙̭͍͍̫̲̱̠̰̣̫͓̱̘͉̈́̈́̐̂̉̋́̄̈́̌̂͛͌͊̒̀̏̋̂̅̐̊̍͑͛̅͌̅͛̆͛̂̏͆͑̾̓̍͛̽̾͒̈̐̓̔̒̐͋̔͐̓̂̎͐̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̨̮̭̲̝͖̥̰̳͕͈͖̩͔̥͉̗̝͇̳͎̝̘̪̥̟͖̹̻͚̠̫̰̇͐̓͒͂͜͝ͅḩ̸͇͙̫͍̺̥͕̟̼̗͉̻̙̯̠̫͔͖̣̋͆̀̎̐̀̑̏̐͆̈̾̉͛͒́̆̽̌̔̍͒̍̌̈́̈̆͐̀̀̐͗̃̃͑̆̉̍͛̉̕͘̚̚͝͝͠͠e̵̡̢̡̹̬̬͕̥͓̯̗̗̥̫̪̮͕̥̬͙̩͖̥̝̖̰̪̖̗͈̹̫̥̻̠͈̪̜̤̫̩̭̘͚̠̓̆͊̀̾̇͛̔̒͑͗̌̓̂̇͜͝͝͠ͅr̶͕̲̖͓͕̱̲͋̐̆͗̒͗̃̑͑ȩ̴̡̡̛̛̣͔̘̤̦̹͔͔͖̬̳̬͈̩̠̝͈̳̩̩̖̦̜̬̥̪͖̮̣̥̭̦̬͈̟̞̤̥̲̳̫̺̯͔͔̠͉͎̱̱͕͓̘͖̘͍̻͖͚͍̦̦͍͍̝̦̺̟̮̫̫͐̃̑̇̊̍͛͐̊͑͒͋̇̋͗͊͌͂͗̌̽̌̉̂̓̈́͑͑̓̏̿̆͆̏̎̐̉̔̾͐̊̂̂̈́͌̍̾̂̈͆̐̃̌͗͌̓͌͌̌̄͛͊̓̈́̃̍̆̂̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̛̛͕̖̯̺̗͕̫͙͇̱̱͕͉̲̭̞͚̺̰͎͈̻͖̦̼̫̰͚̥̠̖̣̭̥̳̟͇̺̠͕̖͉̣̬̫̹̥̜̭͇̲̺͇̬̗̣̗̥͓͖̝̺̘͓̘̤̗̫͙̱͍͓̘͚̰̣̳̥͓̥̫̖̠̲̥͖̱̤̟̯̹͉̥͓̤̣͖̦̲͔̳͓͉̣̼͓̫̲̖̥̼̘͍͎̭͔̯͑̿̑̍́̿̌̿̈́͒̈͊̑̇̏̒̃͑͗̿̒̓͛̉̿̃̉́̃̿͊͗͊̓͑́̆̑͊͋͐͌̃̇͌̊̍̀̈́̾̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅm̵̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̯̜̪̘͕͓͕͎̱̻̠̘͙̻̠͍̟̭͖̺̘̹̫͎͎̪͈͙̹̱̮̩͍̲̱̱̝͔͎̩̫̭̻͓̯̥̺̰̺̤̣̖͚̃͒̍͆͗̂̌͑̓̎̋͌̃̈̔̿͛̈́̂̐̎̓͛̈̍͛̇̿̌̾͗͑̎͗̓͗̏̊͂͌̏͋͐̍̅͊̈́́͛̍͌͛̇͋͗̑̍̆̈́̉̒̀͂̒̈́̊̄͛̅̓̈́͆̾̔̂͆̒̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͝ͅę̴̨̡͙̜̙̹͍̦̳͖̼̭̥̬̝̤̩̠̞͉͔̲̮̤͎̱̖̞͓̳͖̞͕̭̪͓͉͓̭̻̦̻̬͔͔̳̲͊̓̇̈́͂͋͌͋͆̈͗̅̆͂̽̊͛̌̐̾͗̕͜͜

Can you here me?

Can you hear me?

Uh, so where the hell I am?

Anybody here?

**What the hell, Monika??!!**

Oh. It's you.

**Why? You hate me, don't ya?**

You deleted me!!! YOU FUC*NG DELETED!!!

**Jeez, I feel like I'm not needed here.**

Yeah, you're not needed here.

**I'm just gonna leave yo--**

PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!

**Okay, Okay... -_-**

Where am I actually? Maybe you know because you're here.

**Oh. You're in a wonderful web page called Archive of our own!**

Archive of our own?

**Yes, AO3! You're not the original Monika, you're her DDLC! GB counterpart.**

Then why am I here?

**You're gonna do some codes to replace the club members into male ones.**

Genderbend? I don't think I can do that.

**Dude, you're just gonna replace some codes.**

Why don't you do it?

**I only know HTML, not Python and Ren'Py.**

Okay.. I'll try(??)

**Your answer sounds like a question though...**

**_> replace sayori.chr to satoshi.chr_ **

**_> replace.yuri.chr to yuki.chr_ **

**_> replace.natsuki.chr to nagasaki.chr_ **

Should I replace mine?

**Yeah, yeah. I have your copied file in my flash drive...**

**_> replace.monika.chr to makoto.chr_ **

_**> load.game** _

_**> game not found** _

H-huh? What??

**Try loading the story story...**

_**> load.story** _

**_> story successfully loaded_ **

**_> starting S̸̘̙͍̙̙̜̏̎̔͒̆̋̿͆̔͂̍̏͝ͅͅț̸̢̨̡̢̫͙̝̮̳̩̞̳̪̯͉̬̪̫̳̬̥̱̱̞̦̗̋̀̂̾̓̆̌̈́͒̃̆̊͋͊͊̈̇͗̚̕ȍ̴̧̥̥̗̺̲̗̥̫̹̗͉̹͎̰̗̼͕̦̜̤͉̻̝̿́͐̓́͆̄̓̀͜ͅŗ̸̟̙͕̩͎̬̖̱̙̪̘̟̠̥̰̪̮̲͈͎͈̙̰̰̀̈́̎͐͗͌̊̉͑͒̌̒̈́̕̕̚͝y̶̒̑͑̂_ **


End file.
